Captain Feathersword's Falling Down Skit
Captain Feathersword's Falling Down Skit is a scene when Captain Feathersword keeps falling down. This scene was first shown on Wake Up Jeff!. Trivia *There is also a song based on a gag that is responsible for this skit. Gallery CaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wake Up Jeff!" Wiggledance!530.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggledance!" Wiggledance!802.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his unicycle falling down Wiggledance!1249.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down while the Opposite Wiggly Group performs "Get Ready to Wiggle" TheWigglesMovie1264.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Wiggles Movie" WiggleTime(1998)344.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)13.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Anthony's Friend" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninFoodman.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Foodman" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninZardoZap.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Zardo Zap" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Party" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusclemanMurray.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Muscleman Murray" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down yet again CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony falling down PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggles World" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Counting and Numbers" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Dancing" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninYourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Your Body" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninAtPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "At Play" File:Safety69.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Safety" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Multicultural" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Musical Instruments" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninAnimals.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Animals" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninAnimals2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again in "Animals" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags falling down in "History" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninManners.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Manners" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Play" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again in "Play" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Body" StrongBlowing5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down in "The Body" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Work" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainFallingDowninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFallingDowninWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Space Dancing!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!200.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Hats(episode)Opening8.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in Episode 17 Ducks23.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TopoftheTots531.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFallingDowninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainFallingDowninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WeCanDoSoManyThings57.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" WeCanDoSoManyThings81.png|Captain Feathersword falling down at Manly Beach WeCanDoSoManyThings105.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Little Rock Concert" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDownonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainFallingDowninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFallingDowninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicalLandscape.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainFallingDowninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Humpty Dumpty falling down in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainFallingDowninBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Big Big Show!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLet'sEat.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Let's Eat!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaptainFallingDowninAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo falling down in "Australia Day Concert" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" CaptainFallingDowninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CaptainFeatherswordFallingDownin2012.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Getting Strong!" concert CaptainFallingDowninCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Celebration!" LachyandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathsword and Lachy falling down in "Taking Off!" WiggleAroundAustralia376.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Wiggle Around Australia" TheWigglesDuets64.png|Captain Feathersword falling down in "Duets" IMG 2571.PNG|Captain Feathersword falling down in "The Wiggles' World" Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries